Family Healing
by Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri is attacked just before his Free Skate at Barcelona. After Yurio and Otabek find and rescue him he hides his injuries from Viktor and skates. In the Kiss and Cry, he collapses to the floor. The homophobic attack has left a lasting effect on those clothes to Yuuri, will they be able to heal?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yuri On Ice, just messing around while I can.**

 **Here is another new fic for you guys and gals to read. I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **Family Healing**

 **Chapter One**

Yuuri looked around the rink. He still couldn't believe he was here in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final. Today was the Free Skate. He didn't think he was going to make it at the Rostelecom Cup. But he did, surprising himself. Now he was in fourth at the moment, but he wanted, no he needed to pull that up, he wanted to win the gold. He glanced to the side, seeing Viktor standing beside him. Things were still a little cold between the two of them after their argument last night.

"Viktor," Yuuri called out softly gaining the older man's attention, "Can... Can we talk?" he asked, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. "We have some time before the Men's Free Skate starts." His voice was hopeful. He wanted to try and sort things out between them before he got onto the ice. Yuuri didn't want whatever it was between them to end. He had seen it, that Viktor missed the ice and the thrill of competitions and he didn't want to take that away from the other. But there had to be a way around it.

"Sure," Viktor nodded, a strained look in his aquamarine eyes. He turned and walked out of the changing room. Yuuri quickly following him as they tried to find somewhere out of the way and quiet.

They came to a stop and just stared at each other for a moment. Viktor was hurt, it was in his eyes and Yuuri hated the fact that he had been the one to do it. He loved Viktor, wanted nothing more than to see him happy. But last night, Yuuri had taken that spark that had normally been in his eyes.

"I..." Yuuri began, he was unsure where to start, "I... I don't want this to end," he voice broke as he held back the tears that were beginning to form.

"I thought we were going to settle this after the Free Skate?" Viktor pointed out. They had agreed to make their decisions later on that night.

"I know," Yuuri looked up from the floor, "I know we did, but..." he paused gathering his thoughts and feelings, "I can't let it hang over me. Viktor... I love you. I don't want to be away from you for a second." A tear ran down his face.

"Then... then why did you..." Viktor trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"I can see it, each time we come to a competition I can see that longing to be back on the ice. For competition as well. I can see it and I don't want to take that away from you. You try and hide it, but it is there right under the surface all the time," Yuuri said softly, wiping his eyes, "I..."

"But I want to be with you. Yuuri you have given me back something I thought I lost a long time ago. All inspiration I had was gone, the wish to skate and the thrill was gone from my life. It was all gone. You, it was you who brought it all back to me. The joy of being on the ice. The fun I once had is now back," Viktor shook his head, "I love you as well Yuuri. I never want to be from your side."

"Then we need to find something that will work for us. That's why I thought of retiring," he said a soft smile on his face.

"But you don't want to. I can see it Yuuri," Viktor pointed out.

"I know, I don't, but to let you go back to the ice, it would be worth it," he smiled as he reached for Viktor.

Viktor took hold of his right hand and brought it up, kissing the ring, "Then what can we do. I need to be with you as a coach, and if I wish to compete again I would..." he trailed off as an idea struck him.

"What?" Yuuri asked, frowning stepping closer.

"I am thinking. I need you to be with me for coaching, yes?" he asked. Getting a nod of agreement. "I know Yakov will be willing to coach me again. He has said that he would plenty of times over the last several months."

"But I'm in Hasetsu, and Yakov is based in St Petersburg?" he queried, pointing out the flaw in the plan.

"I know. But there is nothing to say that we need to remain in Hasetsu. Would you be willing to come to St Petersburg with me?" he asked, his voice excited.

"I..." Yuuri was shocked at the questioned. Could he do it? Could he move away from Hasetsu once more? He smiled, "Yes, I would like it. I want us to be together. But... do you really think it would be a good idea to carry on coaching me while you are training as well. It would be a lot of hard work Viktor?" he worried about the stress that could be placed on Viktor's shoulders.

Viktor smiled, "I know we could do it. We would need to talk to Yakov, maybe we could do that now. I would like to know what he thinks," he said.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "I don't mind doing so, we have over an hour and a half before the competition starts," he said, quickly pulling out his phone to check the time.

"Then, we should go and find him," Viktor grinned, the spark that had disappeared from his eyes last night was now back. And Yuuri was happy with that. It would be hard since he knew no Russian, he just hoped that Viktor would be able to teach him some before they left for St Petersburg.

"Wh... When do you think we would be moving?" Yuuri asked, a little afraid that the answer would be very soon.

"I think it might be a good idea for me to start getting back into the routine of training while we work with your programs for 4CC's and Worlds," he said with a nod.

"Don't forget that I have Japan's Nationals as well after this. It's only a couple of weeks away," Yuuri reminded him.

"Yes, how could I forget," he smiled at Yuuri, "We shall be ready for it, so do not worry," he reassured pulling Yuuri close.

"I trust you," Yuuri smiled to him as Viktor leant down slightly and kissed him, "Now, do you want to go and find Yakov before or after?" he asked.

"I think we should go and see him now and talk with Yurio," Viktor grinned as he then pulled Yuuri along to go and find his former, and hopefully future coach.

Yuuri shook his head, he was happy that they were sorting it all out. he just hoped that they would be able to work it right. He didn't want to lose Viktor as his coach, and he didn't mind the thought of moving again. It wasn't like he was home in Hasetsu, it felt a little odd to be there at times. He was used to the city life, Hasetsu was quiet compared to Detroit.

Viktor led the way and smiled when he saw Yakov talking quietly to Yurio and Lila. "Yakov!" he called out, gaining the attention of all three of them.

"What do you want Old Man?" Yurio glared at him.

"Don't talk like that little Yura," Viktor grinned to the teenager.

"Vitya," Yakov greeted the young man as he and Yuuri stopped before them.

"Could I talk to you?" Viktor asked. Yuuri looked around, wondering if he should be there for the talk or not. He didn't really know Yakov, just the reputation he had of being one of the best coaches out there.

"I'm going," Yurio rolled his eyes as he walked away. Lila nodded to her ex-husband and followed her student.

"What do you want Vitya?" Yakov asked as he turned his attention to the two men standing before him.

"I know that this will be hard, but I would like to come back to competition," Viktor grinned.

"Vitya, you've had almost a year off, it will be hard you know this. And what about Katsuki?" he asked, looking towards the Japanese man still holding onto Viktor's hand.

"I will still be coaching him. I know that it will be hard work. I know also that I may only be able to do this one last time. But I would still like to do so," Viktor said, his voice going soft, the smile subduing a little.

"So what is the brilliant plan that you have come up with?" Yakov sighed, knowing that he would end up agreeing to whatever it was that Viktor had planned.

"We will move to St Petersburg. We will both be training at the rink with you. I will be Yuuri's coach still," Viktor smiled, "And you, if you are all right in doing so will be mine."

Yakov sighed and shook his head, "Vitya, you know it will be hard work. It will not be easy to come back after a year off. You have let yourself go since then." He had noticed that Viktor wasn't as trim as he once was.

"I know. I will have to come back properly for the Grand Prix. I know I will have to take part in the qualifying rounds, much as Yuuri had to do this year. But I'm willing to work at it," Viktor stood straighter, holding Yuuri's hand tightly within his own. The reminder that Yuuri was there strengthened his resolve to bring everything together.

"When are you planning all this?" Yakov asked glancing to Yuuri, "I know that you have the Nationals coming up for your country. And there is the Four Continents as well as the World's."

"I believe that it would be best for me to carry on in Hasetsu for a while longer, and come back to Russia after Worlds. It wouldn't be good to stress over a move to another country in the middle of the season," Viktor agreed as he glanced to Yuuri, smiling happily, "This is going to be hard, but it is well worth it."

Yuuri smiled back, happy that the two of them had been talking in English, "It will be."

"Then if you are going to come back you need to get back to training. Make sure that you get back into shape. Proper diet and exercise," Yakov said as he turned a critical eye onto Viktor. He was trying to get an idea of where the young man was.

"As soon as we get back to Hasetsu we should go to the rink. Go through one of your older programs or something, to see where you are. We can send the video to you Yakov," Yuuri suggested as he looked from Viktor to the older coach, "you might be able to get a better idea of where is is like that?" He hoped he wasn't overstepping at all. He just wanted the idea to work, and work well.

Yakov chuckled dryly, "Yes, that would be a good idea Vitya, make sure you do so when you return. I look forward to seeing where you are."

"Of course," Viktor smiled.

"Katsuki," Yakov then called before the two of them could leave.

"Yes?" Yuuri puzzled, wondering why he was called.

"That is a good idea, but I'm going to be relying on you while you are still in Japan to make sure Vitya keeps on track with his exercise and practice," He said, ignoring the pout that Viktor was giving.

"Yeah, I will. I know he has a habit of running off," Yuuri laughed quietly.

"Very much so. He will always try to find a way to go off alone. Or to go somewhere else when he should be training," Yakov warned him.

"Yuuri!" Viktor whined as he pouted towards Yuuri. "You're supposed to be on my side?" he complained.

Yuuri turned to him, his eyes soft and warm, "And I am, if you want to do this then you are going to put the work into doing so," he said firmly.

Viktor huffed and then looked to Yakov, "I will do so Yakov, I promise," he nodded.

"Good, I want to see what you can still do. A year off doing nothing much is not going to make it easy for you to return Vitya," he said, looking at the young man that he had been training since finding him at the tender age of eleven.

"I know, there is also my age. I know that this maybe the only time I can come back, and it might only be for the year. But I want to do it. I need to try Coach," Viktor said seriously.

"Work hard," Yakov advised him as he turned and walked to where Lilia and Yurio would be waiting for him to join them before the Free Skate.

"I'll make sure he does," Yuuri promised as he watched Yakov leave them.

Viktor and Yuuri shared a smile, "I think it'll work," Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah. It... You're going to have to teach me Russian before we leave. I want to at least know enough to be able to live there." It was daunting to learn a new language. He already knew two, and to make it a third would be hard, but Yuuri was determined to learn.

"I will, we'll start after the holidays. We've plenty of time to work on it," Viktor said as he raised Yuuri's hand and kissed Yuuri's ring once more.

"Good, I want to be able to understand what I'm hearing, I know that learning Cyrillic will take me even longer, but being able to speak it will help," Yuuri smiled softly as he moved a little closer to Viktor. He was feeling as though he was on display. He could feel the eyes of those around him on the two of them.

"I'll make sure, don't worry Yuuri," he grinned, reassuring the younger man.

"So, you're going to be coming back then?" came a smooth voice from behind the two.

Yuuri jumped as he felt a hand brush his arse, "Chris," Yuuri squeaked, face going red as he turned around to face the Swiss skater.

"Chris!" Viktor grinned, though there was a cold glint in his eyes as he took the hand that had touched Yuuri and pulled it away, "Leave alone," he warned.

Chris smirked, "Of course Viktor," he said as he winked to Yuuri, "So, are you planning your comeback?"

"I am, won't be for the Nationals, but for next year, I will be back," he answered.

"Good, it's not fun without you on the ice as well," Chris said, he glanced at Yuuri and asked, "What are you going to be doing Yuuri?"

"I will still be his coach. We will be moving to St Petersburg after the World Championship, so I can continue to train with Yakov. Yuuri will be with me and I will continue to train Yuuri," Viktor was the one to answer.

Yuuri was looking around a little nervously as he could feel even more eyes on them as Viktor was talking. He could see the excited looks on people's faces. It didn't take long for people to start going over to the three of them.

"Are you really coming back?" an excited young woman asked from the crowd that was beginning to form around them.

"I will be, but not until this season is over," Viktor smiled, the fake smile that Yuuri saw often when Viktor is confronted by the public or press.

More and more questions fired towards Viktor and Yuuri was beginning to feel the panic creep up on him. He tried to squish it down, but he knew that this time he couldn't. He glanced at his phone and then to Viktor they still had plenty of time before he had to be on the ice. He didn't want to interrupt Viktor at all and glanced to Chris.

"You all right?" Chris asked, his voice barely audible.

"I... I... need to get away," Yuuri answered, his voice shaking.

Chris nodded, looking concerned as he saw that Yuuri's breathing was beginning to pick up, "Let's get you out of here, and we'll text Viktor all right?" he suggested.

Yuuri was going to protest about leaving Viktor but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Vi..." he began but stopped when his breath caught in his throat.

"Away, somewhere quiet," Chris said as he led the way through the corridors and to a quiet area, "here," he smiled softly as he made Yuuri sit down on one of the chairs in the room.

Yuuri slumped in the chair, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He had gone through this often enough to know how to help himself. Though he took comfort in the hand that was on his back, knowing that someone was there and cared always helped that little bit more.

"I've texted Viktor to tell him where you are," Chris reassured him.

Yuuri gave a tiny nod and concentrated on trying to breathe. Letting his water bottle drop to the floor. It took a few more minutes but he was finally able to breathe.

"You all right now?" Chris asked, a smile on his face.

Yuuri nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. It-" he was cut off.

"Yuuri!" came the panicked voice of Viktor as he burst into the room.

"I'm okay," Yuuri smiled, reassuring Viktor that he was fine as he was wrapped up in Viktor's arms.

"Are you sure? You should have grabbed me and we could have come back here," Viktor said, worried aquamarine eyes searching warm brown to make sure that Yuuri was really fine.

"I think it was best that you stayed there Viktor, it kept the eyes of Yuuri," Chris pointed out as he looked to his friend.

"Thank you, Chris, for watching out for him," VIktor smiled at him.

"Welcome anytime my friend, as are you Yuuri," Chris smiled at the both.

Yuuri was barely able to peek around Viktor to smile back at the Swiss skater, "Still, thank you."

"Are you sure you are all right Yuuri?" Viktor fussed.

Yuuri nodded his head as he pulled back a little, "I'm fine, honestly. It was just too many people around for a moment. And half of the questions I couldn't understand, and I was beginning to feel lost," he answered. Trying to tell Viktor what it was that set him off, though he only had a feeling of what it was that had done so.

"All right, if you are sure. We can go out and be with the others for a while before you have to skate," Viktor said, letting Yuuri go and standing up.

Yuuri nodded, smiling as he took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. The three of them slowly made their way out of the room and towards the waiting area where most of the other skaters. Yuuri looked around, smiling at Phichit who waved at him from where he was standing with Celestino. He would be going third on the ice, but there was still time to ponder as he knew that it would be at least another twenty minutes before he would have to be there and onto the ice.

Yuuri looked around, looking for his water bottle. "Damn," he muttered to himself when he realised he had left it in the small room that they had been in.

"What is it?" Viktor asked him, puzzled at the sudden outburst.

"My water bottle. I let it behind, in the small room we were in," he sighed.

"I'll go..." Viktor began but with a shake of Yuuri head he stopped.

"No, no, I can get it myself. It should be fine for me to go and get it," Yuuri shook his head, smiling, "And on the way back I'll grab my skates as well since they are still in the changing rooms."

"If you are sure?" Viktor said finger on his lips, "I don't mind going with you."

"Vitya," came a call from the other side.

"Look, Yakov wants to talk to you, so I'll go and get my water bottle, and you can talk to him," Yuuri smiled as he began to head out of the small area.

"Where are you going Katsudon?" Yurio asked as he was waiting just outside the area.

"Just going to get my water bottle. I won't be long," Yuuri answered, "You all right?" he asked, he hadn't had much chance to talk to the young teen.

"Fine," he brushed him off as he went to walk past, "Don't take too long Katsudon," he told him.

"I won't," he said, "It's that small room, near the changing rooms. I'll be stopping by the changing room as well since I need to grab my skates."

Yurio nodded his head and the continued through. Yuuri watched him for a second and then jogged down the corridor towards the small room that Chris had pulled him into. Yuuri opened the door and walked in, smiling as he saw the water bottle on the floor by the chair that he had been in. He jumped as the door slammed shut behind him.

XxXxX

Yurio huffed glancing around and sneered as he saw JJ heading to the ice since he was the first. "Idiot," he snorted as he watched the other skate go out into the middle of the ice. "Where is the other idiot," he cursed as he noticed that Viktor was still talking to Yakov and Yuuri wasn't in sight.

"What are you thinking?" Otabek asked as he walked over to the young teen.

"Yuuri isn't here yet, and he should have been back by now," he answered, glancing around again, just in case he had missed seeing him.

Otabek looked around as well, noticing that the small Japanese man wasn't there. "Do you know where he went?" he asked.

Yurio nodded his head, "Yeah, he went to get his bottle and skates. So let's check the changing room first."

Otabek watched as Yurio started to head off on his own and went to catch him up, "I may as well go with you, he will be on in a moment," he said.

"Thank you," Yurio nodded as they went to the changing room.

They walked in and looked around. It was empty. Yurio went over to where Yuuri's things were and frowned when he saw the skate bag still there, skates still inside.

"Not here," Otabek said as he finished looking around the corner.

"His skates are still here. I'll go to the room he said," Yurio muttered, getting angry that Yuuri was taking his time just to get a stupid water bottle. There was something else worrying him as well. He knew that Yuuri sometimes suffered from his nerves and he remembered Sochi and the bathroom and wondered if that was what was going on with the other man.

"Let's check," Otabek suggested, "it shouldn't take us long, and if he's not there then we can go and get Viktor. He should be able to get hold of Yuuri," he said as he watched Yurio nod.

"I'm going to bring his skates with us," he said, zipping the bag and picking it up.

"Good idea," Otabek smiled slightly as the two of them left the changing room.

They walked along the corridor, glad that it was empty of people. He knew that people would be tempted to stop them and talk to them if there were. The stopped as they began to hear noises coming from a room further down. A pained cry came from there and they shared a concerned look. They gave each other a nod as they rushed as quickly as they could to the room. it was the one that Yuuri had told Yurio about, where he had left his water bottle. Another pained cry came from inside and words were yelled out as they reached the door and opened it.

 **Thank you for reading, and I do hope that you have enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yuri on Ice, just having some fun while I can.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Yurio pushed the door open with enough force for it to bang against the wall. Green eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him. Otabek ran into the room behind him, looking in shock at the scene the two of them were greeted with.

"Get away from him," Yurio yelled out as he rushed forwards, dropping Yuuri's skate bag on the floor and pushing one of the men away. The other two took a step back, dropping Yuuri's arms from where they had been holding him up.

"Fucking kid," one of them cursed as he took a step towards Yurio.

Otabek stepped in the way, glaring at the man. Yurio took a protective stance over Yuuri, who had fallen to the floor gasping, He was holding his chest and stomach, trying to ease the pain he was in.

Otabek took a step back stood next to Yurio, "What do you think you are doing?" he glared.

"Teaching the fag a lesson," One of them sneered as he got up from where Yurio had pushed him to the floor. A security tag hanging around his neck, swinging out and glinting in the light, drawing the attention for the two skaters.

"Sick bastard," Yurio cursed as he took a menacing step towards the three men.

"Yurio," came a quiet call from behind the two skaters.

Yurio didn't glance back, he bit back a sigh, he knew that Yuuri wouldn't want him to do anything to the three men. The Japanese skater was too soft hearted for his own good, "We need security here and a medic," Yurio said, still glaring at the men before him.

The three men looked to them, one moved forwards fist raise and swinging. Otabek got in the way before he could reach Yurio brushing the punch aside and delivering one to the man's side, winding him slightly. The three men shared a look as the one recovered quickly. One went to move towards them as the two other ran towards the door, it didn't take long for the third to follow them.

"You better fucking run!" Yurio yelled after them as he then turned to look at Yuuri. He was pale and wiping his mouth, coming away with a little blood on his hand.

"Thanks," Yuuri smiled softly at them both, barely able to see without his glasses, he had left hem with VIktor.

"What the fuck?!" Yurio exclaimed as he knelt down, hands shaking as he reached for Yuuri.

"I'm all right," Yuuri reassured, beginning to sit up straight.

"What happened Yuuri?" Yurio asked, taking hold of one of Yuuri's hands, just to reassure himself that the other was there.

"I got in here, they must have followed me. They started talking about Viktor how I took him away from the ice. I told them... I told them that he was coming back," Yuuri sighed, wincing as his ribs hurt and ached from the punches and kicks that had been delivered to his chest.

"Why...?" Yurio couldn't understand why they would harm another person.

"They didn't like the fact that I'm gay, and that Viktor and I are together. Two of them grabbed my arms and held me back as the other began to hit me. When I... when I fell to the floor. He started to kick me. They held me up again and began to hit me once more," his voice was beginning to shake as what happened to him began to sink in. He wanted to curl up, ease the pain that he was feeling, and have Viktor beside him.

"Fuck!" Yurio swore, shaking his head.

"I'll go and get the rink doctor," Otabek said as he began to head for the door.

"No!" Yuuri called out to him, panic in his voice, "Don't do that. I'm fine, really," he said, trying to hide a wince as he moved.

"The fuck you are," Yurio said, his voice beginning to shake as well as he began to realise what had happened to Yuuri.

"Yurio," Yuuri said softly, gaining the teenagers attention, "It's all right. I'm just fine," he said brushing off what had just happened to him. In truth he want to curl up and sleep, his head hurt from where it had bashed against the wall. He had been kicked and punched around the chest and abdomen the most. But he had to push that aside the pain. He needed to skate, he couldn't let Viktor down, or his friends and family. Or even himself.

"We just walked in with you being beaten up by three guys, how the fuck can you just say that you are fine? BUllshit, I saw blood and I know that brui..." he began, almost collapsing in on himself, he couldn't continue to speak.

"Katsuki," Otabek called to his attention, "I don't think you should skate," he said as he got closer, kneeling on the floor beside Yurio He could see that Yuuri wasn't fully focused, and he was almost hunched over, there was pain in the brown eyes as well.

It was hard to ignore and Yuuri knew that he shouldn't skate in that condition. There was no telling what he had hurt, or what skating would do to him. "I have to," Yuuri pleaded, "I need to get to the changing room." He breathed in, wincing as his ribs protested the deep breath he had just taken. He started to stand, a hand on the wall and the other around his waist, trying to ease the pain he felt.

Yurio looked up at him, "I... I brought your skates," he said quietly. Looking to where he had dropped them.

"Thank you," Yuuri smiled to him, taking his hand away from the wall and placing it on Yurio's head.

Yurio went to knock it away, but stopped and bowed his head when he saw Otabek looking at him in disappointment, "He'll skate Otabek. He's stubborn not to. He has something to prove like most of the people here. He will do what he can. He will ignore all we say or even do. I… I know that because I would be doing the same thing," he sighed and glanced at Otabek, "The other thing we can do is to wait for it to be over," he finished softly.

Otabek looked to Yuuri who was walking unsteadily towards the dropped bag. He sighed and nodded his head, "Very well," he said as he went over and picked the bag up. "Sit down Katsuki," he told the older skater.

Yuuri looked to him and then nodded, "thank you," he smiled softly as he went over to the chair he had been in before and sat down. He went to lean down only to find Yurio already there unlacing his trainers and Otabek pulling out his skates, "I can.."

Yurio cut him off with a snort, "You're hurt, no matter how you look at it you're hurt. I'm doing this only because I know you will make yourself worse if I don't. And..." he said turning his head and grabbing the first skate from Otabek and putting them on, making sure to lace it tightly.

Yuuri smiled, "Thank you, I have to do this Yuri," he said, using the teen's proper name.

"I know, I get it, stupid katsudon," he muttered as he began to do the same for the second skate.

Yuuri chuckled a little, he was happy that his mind was too muddled to actually think and what had just happened to him. All that he wanted on his mind was the free State, and that was all. Yurio stood up and glared down to Yuuri, "thank you, Yuri," the older of the three smiled.

Yurio nodded, "Let's go little piggy," he muttered, shaking still not only from anger at what happened but in fright, though he would never admit it to any of them. But what he had seen had scared the teen, he had never really thought that the love between Viktor and Yuuri could cause such a reaction from people. From total strangers.

Yuuri slowly got up, giving a small wobble as Yurio and Otabek went on either side of him to help him keep his balance for awhile as he found his feet. "Thank you," he said once more as the three of them left the room. They were close to the rink when they heard the music. It was Terra Incognita, and it was almost over. It would be Yuuri's turn soon enough. Yuuri stood straight and put a smile on his face. He hoped he didn't look too bad.

Yuuri knew that Viktor would be looking at him, and he would know that something is up. he hopoed that he would be able to brush it off. He reached the area where the other skaters are and his fake smile turned real as he saw Viktor looking around for him.

"Yuuri!" he called out as soon as he spotted the younger man.

"Viktor," he smiled, relieved and feeling safe and better as soon as he was wrapped up in gentle arms.

"Are you all right?" Viktor asked as he pulled back to look at Yuuri's face, as though to see if the other would lie to him.

"I'm okay, will be better when this is over. Feeling a little nervous now," he said, not really giving a full honest answer, but it was the only one that Viktor was going to get for now.

Viktor looked at him, frowning when he noticed a little blood at the corner of Yuuri's mouth and the slightly unfocused look in his eyes, "What happened?" he asked.

Yuuri shook his head, fighting the wince at the movement. His head was pounding, but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't give in. He wouldn't let them take this away from him. "I'll be okay Viktor. All right. I need to do this. So don't worry about anything," he smiled leaning forwards as the music ended and the crowed went wild as Phichit finished his free skate.

"Are you sure?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri pulled back and headed for the gate to get ready. He said nothing as his mind was going blank, thinking of all that they would be able to do when this was over. The adrenaline started as the rink was cleared of the gifts thrown onto the ice and Phichit received his score. Yuuri waved to him as he was given the signal to go onto the ice. He ignored Viktor calling to him once more as he got into his starting positioning.

The music started and his mind going blank. The adrenaline began running through his veins, pushing away the pain he was feeling as he started to move across the ice. He felt like he was flying for a moment. The first of his jumps came and he landed it cleanly. The jolt of pain that ran through him, just on the edges of the feelings that were now running through his mind. He pushed it down, pushed it aside. He didn't need it, he didn't want it. The ice was the only thing that was there, the only thing that should matter in that moment in time.

The blur of everything around him faded around the edges as his combo jump came up. He heard gasps coming from people, but they barely registered in his mind. He landed them cleanly enough, without a slightly wobble that was barely noticeable to the crowd, and that was all that mattered to him.

Viktor watched from the sidelines. There was something wrong with Yuuri. He was skating beautifully, but every now and then there was something on the younger man's face that told him that something else was going on. He glanced over to Yurio, "What happened?" he commanded to know. Yurio said nothing. Viktor was soon in front of him, "Tell me what happened Yura?" he asked, his voice was soft, but there was something in it that told Yurio he needed to answer.

"There were three men in the room with him when we found him. He was on the floor," Otabek was the one to say as he went and stood beside Yurio. A comforting hand on his shoulder as he could see the the young teen was starting to shake.

"What did they do?" Viktor asked, going pale as he went back to the side and watched Yuuri go into another jump. There was a slight wobble to it, though it was barely noticeable, but it had the right number of rotations and he had landed it.

Yurio brushed off Otabek's hand on his shoulder and tried his best to calm himself. "I think he was hurt," Yurio said, not really telling Viktor what had happened. There was no point in teeling him while he couldn't do anyhting. "That's all I'm saying," he added seeing that Viktor wanted to ask him more, trying for his normal attitude as he spoke, but what he had seen still affected him. He couldn't get the words out to tell Vitkor what Yuuri had told him. It was as though they were stuck in his throat, not wanting to move. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking again. Yurio looked up as he saw a hand on his arm. He smiled to Otabek, subconsciously leaning towards him, taking that little bit of comfort that he would allow himself for now.

"He's stubborn and determined to win," Viktor said a fond smile on his face. "it will have to wait until after now. There is no way that I would be able to get him off the ice," he sighed as he saw the pain that was beginning to show a little more on Yuuri's face.

Yurio and Otabek stood beside the older Russian and watched as Yuuri continued to skate. Yuuri went in for his last jump. Landed it, with no wobble this time. They watched, tense with worry as Yuuri went into his final spin. And then gently came to his ending pose. Viktor smiled and teared up in pride as he took off towards the gate to make sure that he would be there for Yuuri.

Yuuri looked, tears in his eyes as he saw viktor waiting for him. He had done it, he had skated it. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off. But he needed to know, did he do it, was it enough. He skated over to Viktor and with his help put his skate guards on. Viktor paused as he knelt there, looking up at Yuuri, he was worried. Yuuri was pale and his breathing was coming in short gasps, and not because of the skating he had just done. There was pain in his features and he wondered if he should take Yuuri to the medic now.

"Yuuri," Viktor said softly, standing.

"Kiss and Cry," Yuuri smiled as he started to head over, wobbling slightly as he did so.

Viktor rushed to him and let Yuuri lean on him just a little. Not enough for people to see what was going on, "I know something happened Yuuri," he said gently.

"After," Yuuri promised as they reached the kiss and cry and sat down to await Yuuri's score.

"An almost perfect program from Yuuri Katsuki, such a beautiful skate," came one of the announcers.

"His score is in, and it's. I don't believe it, it broke the record, only just but it broke Viktor Nikiforovs world record score of 219.61 by 0.13!"

"Yuuri Katsuki score is 219.74. And he is learning in first place at 317.57. Will it be enough to keep him at the top? We still have another three skaters to come!"

"Yuuri!" Viktor grinned as he hugged Yuuri tightly, happy for his student to take over his record.

Yuuri cried out in pain and Viktor let go quickly. "I'm I'm," he repeated not able to say anything more as he tried to hold in all the pain that was now crashing over him.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked, his voice worried as he saw Yuuri wobble on the bench. "Yuuri!" he yelled as the Japanese man fell towards the floor, his eyes sliding closed.

"What the hell?!" one of the cameramen asked, eyes going wide with what was going on in front of him.

"Get help!" Viktor shouted as the music began for the next skater.

One of the people there ran off. Viktor helped Yuuri down to the floor, worried about what was wrong. Yuuri was paling quickly and his breathing was uneven. "Everything will be fine Yuuri," he said softly, keeping hold of Yuuri's hand, pressing a kiss to the ring that was there.

"Please move aside sir," came a voice from behind him as two people ran over.

Viktor moved a little, so he was out of the way and they would be able to work. "What's wrong?" Viktor asked, knowing that they wouldn't really be able to answer him.

"Sir, just move away please, so we can work," he repeated as Viktor couldn't help but inch that little bit closer. He didn't want to leave Yuuri's side.

"Do you know of anything that could have happened to him?" one of them asked as he looked up from what he was doing.

Yuuri's eyes began to open and he glanced around until he was able to make out Viktor nearby. he smiled weakly and started to cough. he tried to turn onto his side as he felt something in his mouth. The medic's eyes went wide as they saw the blood. "Let's get him to the hospital now," he said as they treated Yuuri as best as they could on site before transferring him over to the stretcher beside them.

Viktor got up as they did, Yuuri's hand falling away from his as Yuuri's eyes closed once more. They rushed through the small crowd that was beginning to gather. Viktor was numb as he got into the ambulance with them, taking hold of Yuuri's hands, worry in his aquamarine eyes as they treated Yuuri on the journey. It was taking too long for Viktor's liking. They needed to hurry, something was wrong with his love.

They arrived at the hospital and Yuuri was taken away from him and he was left to wait alone. He sat down and looked to the doors that he wasn't allowed to go through. his heart was through those doors and he just wanted to be with him. Viktor lowered his head, trying to figure out exactly what had happened to Yuuri.

"Viktor!" came a yell almost twenty minutes later as he saw the Thai skate run towards him. he came to a stop, panting, "What happened to Yuuri?" he asked, eyes wide with fright and worry for his best friend.

"I don't really know. Otabek and Yurio said that someone was beating him before his skate," he said, shaking his head. All he wanted at that moment in time was for someone to tell him how Yuuri was.

Phichit nodded and sat down beside him, "He'll be okay. He's too stubborn," he told Viktor, though neither of them knew whose benefit that statement was really for.

Viktor just gave a hum of acknowledgement, not wishing to talk anymore and glanced once more at the doors. He didn't look away as he heard more people arrive. He almost jumped when he felt someone touch him. He glanced beside him to see a pale faced Yurio, who was standing there with his russian team jacket thrown over his costume.

"An... any news?" he asked, barely able to look at Viktor.

Viktor shook his head. "Nothing, they haven't come out since they took Yuuri there," he answered. He looked at the blue green eyes of the teenage skater and could see the worry and the fear in them. He pulled the teen onto the chair beside him and put an arm around him and pulling him closer.

Yurio stiffened at the movement at first, but then sunk into Viktor's side. trying to keep a lid on the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. "He wouldn't listen. We told him he shouldn't skate. But I knew, I knew that he would no matter what. He wouldn't listen," he murmured quietly, voice shaking slightly and full of emotion that he was trying to hide.

"He... he hates to lose," Viktor told him, understand the determination that Yuuri demonstrated all the time. How many times he had told Yuuri since becoming his coach to stop and take a break and the Japanese man had ignored him and carried on. No matter how much stamina a person had, they should break when told.

"He skated to prove himself to you, and to others and I think to prove to himself that he could do it," Yurio said, as he had thought of nothing else since Yuuri took off onto the ice. Why the man would put his health on hold just to skate.

"You better have done well Yurio," Viktor tried to smile, though there was worry in his voice, "Yuuri would not be happy if he caused you problems."

"I know, I got gold, he got silver. But..." he looked down, "it wasn't my best, and it wasn't his, it feels like a hollow victory."

Viktor nodded his head, "Yurio, tell me what happened?" he asked, "I know you know. Please, I need to know?" he was begging as he glanced to Otabek that was hovering near them.

"We got in, there were three men. Two holding him and one about to kick him. I pushed him away. The two dropped Yuuri and I stood over him, they tried to get to me as well and Otabek was able to wind one of them. They were facing us. Otabek and I stood in front of Yuuri, I..." he trailed off, shaking his head. His voice was shaking as he spoke. His mind going back to what he had found and quickly beginning to imagine what Yuuri had told them.

Otabek sat down on the other side of Yurio, taking hold of his friend's hand and giving it a squeeze as he took over, "Katsuki told us that they had followed him into the room. They were going on about... about taking you from the ice, from skating. He told them you were coming back, but I don't think they really needed an excuse. They called him a faggot when we asked what they were doing, I think that was the main reason for what they were doing."

Viktor looked ahead, staring at the wall before him. He held onto Yurio's other hand who was trying to hide the fact that he was crying by keeping his face pressed against Viktor. Viktor didn't bother as he began to cry.

"Why!" Phichit yelled, "Why would they do that to Yuuri? He... he wouldn't hurt anyone, he never could. No matter what they do to him he would never be able to fight back because he wouldn't want to hurt them," he said as he began to pace. His mind going over all the times that people had harmed Yuuri.

"I got in touch with security before we left," Otabek said as he looked to Viktor, "I gave them a good description of the three men and that one of the had a security clearence badge for the event. I have no doubt that the police will be involved as well."

"Good, they deserved everything that..." Phichit was cut off as Chris wrapped his arms around him, hoping to calm the irate skater down.

"They do, but you need to calm down Phichit," Chris told him, his voice almost soothing, there was no trace of the flirtatious man he usually showed the world.

Phichit almost sagged in his arms, "I know, but I just can't stand the thought of anyone hurting Yuuri. He... I met him four years ago. When I first got to Detroit. I was sixteen and Celestino had just taken me on. He was already training Yuuri at the time. We met and we got along. Ended up rooming together in a small flat, when his dormmate got too much for him," he smiled as he remembered the first meeting.

"He would have been at university then?" Chris asked.

Phichit nodded, "Yeah, I was attending a local college, part of the deal I made with my parents about going to America to train. I would carry on my education. I... crashed into him, on the ice. He was just skating, thinking. And I didn't look where I was going and we went down. He apologised over and over. Even though it was my fault. We went out for pizza, we got along, at the time I was staying with Celestino and Yuuri wanted out of the uni dorms. HIs dormmate was always partying and bringing it all back to their shared room. Ended up finding a place for the both of us, with Celestino's help," he remembered fondly, a small smile on his face.

They were quiet once more as they looked to the two people that had just walked in, "Are you from the rink?" one of them asked in simple English.

Chris looked at them and nodded, "Yes, what do you what?" he asked them, moving to stop them from getting near Vitkor or Yurio. He could see that the two of them were very upset about what had happened. While Phichit was beginning to let go of the anger he was focusing on to stop the tears that he could see building behind the friendly brown eyes.

"We need a statement from Otabek Atlin and Yuri Piletsky," he said looking down at the names on the notepad he held. He butchered the names slightly, "Though we understand with Mr Piletsky is a minor and that he will need his Coach a, Yakov Feltsman," he said, as he winced as he knew he had not pronounced the names correctly.

"I can do that now," Otabek was about to get up when the hand in his latched on tightly. He glanced down to see Yurio barely peeking at him from underneath the hair he had let down when he arrived. His eyes were red from his crying and scared. "I'll be back soon enough, we need to make sure that they'll be caught and put away for what they did," he reassured him, giving him that small almost secret smile that not many got the chance to see.

"We will talk to Mr Priestly later on," he said as he looked to the youngest looking of them, wincing again as he mispronounced the name.

"I'll call Yakov to know that he is here," Viktor said, needing something to do as he pulled out his phone and called his former and future coach to tell him that Yurio was there at the hospital with him. He had no idea what was going on at the rink, and he really didn't care.

Otabek left with the two officers and Viktor was able to get through to Yakov, telling him quickly of what was going on and where they were. He found out that the Medals won't be given out until a later time. Not that any of the skaters or even coaches cared much at this point. One of their own had been attacked. Viktor put the phone away as he ended the call, with Yakov telling him that he and Lilia were on their way along with the other coaches. Yurio settled against Viktor again, bringing his legs up to just curl up partially on his chair and partially on Viktor. He was still shaking slightly. Yurio didn't even know how he had been able to skate his program. His thoughts were interrupted as was everyone else's when the doors that Yuuri had been taken through finally opened.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I do hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yuri On Ice, just playing with them for a while.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to get this updated, but life has been kicking my behind recently, making it hard for me to write, edit or even post anything.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Viktor jumped to his feet, Yurio only just stopping himself from falling, as he had been leaning against the older Russian. Yurio looked up to see why Viktor had jumped up, only to see a young man coming towards them. He got to his feet as well and went to stand beside Viktor. The doctor walked over to them.

"Are you here for Yuuri Katsuki?" he asked, looking to those that were gathered.

"Yes," Viktor nodded, "How is he? Is he all right?" he asked, worried for his lover.

"Let's go to one of the side rooms so I can tell you what is going on," he said as he gestured to one of the doors along the corridor.

Viktor shook his head as he glanced behind him. "No, I think it would be best for you just to tell us here. I know you are thinking about his privacy. But they need to know that he is fine as well," he said, getting a few nods from the others.

"He's my best friend," Phichit said, voice trembling as he thought of Yuuri.

"Okay," the doctor said sceptically with a nod, "At the moment he is stable. He has three broken ribs, thankfully, they are still in place. So we don't expect much complications from that injury. We have located some internal bleeding, which is being seen to via an operation. He has a mild concussion from what we can tell as well," he answered, looking at the group that had him surrounded.

"But he will be okay?" Viktor asked, needing to know, feeling someone grab hold of his wrist tightly.

"As long as there are no complications, then yes he should be fine," he smiled, reassuring the man.

"Can... can we go and see him?" Viktor then asked, taking hold of Yurio's hand as the teen had grasped his wrist a moment ago.

"At the moment no, sorry but he is just going into surgery. It will be a few hours. So I'm going to take you to a more private room for you to wait. You can be alone there," he smiled softly, hoping that he would be able to give them some comfort that their loved one was going to be fine.

"Thank you," Chris said, as he could see how distraught the others were.

"Follow me," he said as he led the way to a room just off the corridor. the one that he had tried to take viktor into moments ago.

Chris watched as they all started to walk towards the room. He turned around to wait for Otabek.

"Are you coming?" Phichit asked the Swiss skater.

"I'm going to wait for Otabek to come, and then I'll join you. keep an eye on Viktor and little Yuri," Chris answered, no trace of his usual charm.

"Okay," Phichit nodded as he went and followed the two.

Phichit walked in as Viktor was sitting down, Yurio still in his costume, then again they all were. None of them had bothered changing when they heard of Yuuri being rushed to the hospital. Yurio, Chris and Otabek still had to skate before they could leave. As soon as Chris had finished his, the two of them had headed for the hospital. When Yurio and Otabek had finished they headed over as well.

Yurio sat down beside Viktor, grabbing his hand again and leaning against him. "He will be okay, won't he?" he asked, his voice sounding like a child for once.

Viktor wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, "My Yuuri doesn't know when to quit, you know that Yura. He will be fine," he reassured, smiling, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Phichit could tell that he didn't really believe what he was saying and that it was mainly for Yurio's benefit.

Phichit sat down near them, waiting for the others to come in. he looked at the door as it slowly opened, he smiled as Chris walked in, Otabek following behind him. The stoic skater went over to where Yurio was and sat beside him.

"I heard from Chris what the doctor had said," Otabek murmured to Yurio who glanced at him.

"Yeah," he said, nodding as he reached out a hand.

Otabek gave a small smile as he took hold of it and held it tightly, getting a strong squeeze back, "He'll be okay," he reassured.

Yurio just nodded as he leaned his head against Viktor's shoulder once more. They all settled back to wait for more news.

"What happened with the police?" Phichit asked as he looked at Otabek.

"They were just getting my statement, they still want to talk to Yuri, but they will do that when Coach Feltsman arrives. They told me that he's on his way, and they will be waiting for him by the entrance to speak to him first. And so they can leave us in peace while we wait," he answered looking at Phichit.

"Right," he nodded as they all went quiet again. Trying to have a conversation was hard. Phichit needed noise, something to keep his mind from wandering down darker paths. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?" Chris asked, worry in his hazel eyes.

Phichit tried to force a smile on his face, but it crumbled and he shook his head, "I just can't understand why someone would want to hurt Yuuri, he is so nice and kind," his voice wobbled as he spoke. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, trying to get the emotions under control.

"It's all right Phichit, we understand," Viktor called to him, aquamarine eyes full of tears.

Phichit opened his eyes and looked up and nodded, "I know, but..." he shrugged as the tears began to fall.

Viktor wrapped both arms around Yurio as he gave a small sob, he could already feel Yurio crying quietly. Feeling the tears soak through his shirt. He didn't care, they were all hurting. The door opened some minutes later as Yakov walked into the room. He looked around, seeing Viktor and Yurio huddled together.

"Vitya, Yura," he greeted as he walked over to the two of them. Two police officers from earlier following him.

"Yakov," Viktor greeted, though Yurio didn't move from where he was sat.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked at Yurio, "Yura, we are needed with the police, you need to come."

Yurio shook his head, "No, I'm staying here," he said, not wanting to leave, in case they got word about Yuuri.

"Yura, they need to get your statement as well, please, if we go now you can come straight back for a while," Yakov said, his voice was surprisingly gentle as he walked over to the teenager.

Yurio looked up, his eyes red and puffy from his crying, "I'm not leaving. I want to know if he is all right!" he yelled at him, keeping hold of Viktor.

"Yura," Viktor said softly, "you should go, I will be here for you. I will not go anywhere without you, all right?" he promised, a soft look on his face.

"Then come with me," he bargained.

Viktor looked at him and then glanced to Yakov, who gave a nod, "All right, I'll go with you," he said as he looked at Phichit, "as soon as they come with any word of Yuuri, text me," he asked, he didn't want to leave, but he could see the distress Yurio was in because of the thought of leaving Viktor's side.

"I will," he nodded back, smiling slightly.

Yurio, Viktor and Yakov walked out of the room, following the two officers as they went into a side room. They sat down.

"Right," the male officer said, "I'm Officer Lopez," he introduced himself "this is Officer Garcia, she doesn't have that much knowledge of English, so I'll do most of the talking," he said, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Okay," Yurio nodded.

"Right, we are going to record this, and all we want if your name, age, date of birth and for you to tell us what happened in your own words," Officer Lopez told him.

Yurio nodded his head, understanding what they were asking for. "Okay, let's get on with it, I want to get back," he said, trying to pull up his usual bravado.

"Okay, then please begin," Officer Lopez said as he put a recorder on the table and pressed record.

"Yuri Plisetsky, 15, March 1, 2000," he began. "I was worried about Yuuri, he went to get something. Telling me he would stop by the changing room after getting it from a room nearby. He left, but he was taking too long. So I went to look for him. Otabek Atlin came with me. We got near the room and we hear, we hear Yuuri. He... he was in pain, you could hear it and then we went in," he carried on, reaching out for Viktor.

Viktor took hold of his hand, He had heard some of this before. But it still hurt to know that he had been talking to Yakov instead of wandering or going with Yuuri. It could have been avoided if he had. How he wished he had.

Yurio looked at him, "There were three of them, one was tall, well built, dark hair, eyes, they were mean, and dark as well. One of them had a badge, looked official like he was supposed to be there. I know he had a badge, as it almost caught on my hand."

"can you remember a name?" officer Lopez asked.

Yurio frowned, "I... no," he shook his head. "I got him away. Otabek got the other, we stood there, and they ran. They left him alone, he was hurt but he wanted to skate," he shook his head, "no more, no more." He had begun to shake as he went through it all in his mind. he could picture it, but it hurt to say anything.

"I think this is over. I do not believe he will be able to tell you anything more," Yakov said, seeing the distress that Yurio was is as the memories played over and over in his mind.

"Okay, if you can remember anything more, please get in touch with us as soon as you can. We are looking for those that did this. And since you have given us that one of them was wearing an official badge, we can narrow it down. If we get pictures, we may ask for you to look at them," he said as he then stopped the recording.

Yurio didn't answer, just stared at the floor. The two officers got up and walked out of the room. Yakov going with them to get their contact details. Viktor looked at Yurio.

"Yura," he called gently.

Yurio looked up, fear in his eyes, "Viktor," he murmured, "I'm sorry. I should have gone with him. I should have looked for him sooner. If I had, maybe... maybe..." he said as tears began to form.

Viktor went to the floor before him and pulled him into his arms, "Oh Yura, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. You went to him, more than what I did. You help, you helped Yura, never forget that." he reassured him as best as he could. The teen crying in his arms. He had never seen Yurio like this before. Then again, he had never been in the situation where someone he knew had been harmed like this.

The door opened slowly as Yakov walked back in, "Vitya, Yura," he said as he looked at the two.

"Yakov," Viktor said as Yurio tightened his hold on him.

"Should I leave you two alone for a little while to talk?" he asked, he was no good when it came to comforting someone.

Viktor nodded his head, "just a moment. We'll go back to the other room soon."

Yakov nodded his head, "I'll go there now," he told him as he turned and walked back out of the room.

Viktor pulled back and wiped Yurio's face, "there, that's better," he gave a weak smile, "it hurts to know that someone could do such a thing to another human and for it to be someone we love and care about, hurts even more. For now, all we can do is to be there for when Yuuri wakes up. He will be fine," he said, believing it more now.

"Okay," Yurio nodded after a while, "He... will really be alright?" he asked.

"This is my Yuuri, you know he will. And I have no doubt he will be back and skating his best as soon as possible. He will need time to recover. But we'll be right there with him making sure he doesn't grab his skates and head to the ice before he should," he smiled.

Yurio gave a trembling smile, "Let's go back to the others. I want to know if there is any news yet."

Viktor nodded as he stood up, holding out a hand for Yurio to take. Yurio did so and was pulled to his feet. the two made their way back to the other room and walked in. Yakov was there, along with Caldini.

"No one came in," Phichit told them as he saw the questioning look on Viktor's face.

"Good," he sighed, though in one sense it was, that he hadn't missed anything. And on the other, it wasn't, as it meant that Yuuri was still being treated.

"We're going to stay to make sure he is okay," Yakov said as he looked at Yurio.

Yurio ignored him as he sat beside Otabek. Viktor followed him and settled down beside him. Yurio sat close to him, but not as close as he had before he left to talk to the police. Yurio shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that now ran through it, the could have's and the what if's.

"Out of your head Yura," Viktor whispered.

Yurio turned to him and nodded, settling back and trying to follow the advice that he had given. The group went quiet, no one saying anything as they waited for more news. Hours passed them by until finally someone came to the room and walked inside.

"Hello, are you all here for Yuuri katsuki?" she asked, glancing at the large group.

"Yes," Viktor said as he shot to his feet, Yurio barely a second behind him. Phichit had quickly joined them, wanting to know what was going on with the other skater.

"He is all right, everything went fine and there were no complications. He will be in recovery for a little while longer as they prepare a room for him," she said, smiling as she saw the relieved looks on everyone's faces.

"He is really going to be alright?" Viktor asked, wanting to be sure, his voice shaking.

"Yes," she reassured, "he is going to be fine. We're going to keep an eye on his for a while, to make sure that there won't be any infections, but he should be good."

Viktor almost collapsed where he stood at the good news. He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his ring, "Thank you, thank you," he breathed.

"Welcome, someone will come and get you as soon as Mr Katsuki is situated in a room," she told, leaving them alone.

"He's okay," Phichit grinned widely, "he's okay!" he laughed, relieved as he fell to the floor and started to cry.

Chris went over to him, kneeling on the floor to comfort him, "Yes, he is fine," he said.

Yurio grabbed hold of Viktor, a smile slowly forming on his face, as he glanced back at Otabek. The stoic man gave him a small smile and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened.

"Hello, I'm here to take you to Mr Katsuki's room," someone said as they walked in. His voice was bright and cheerful, though his Spanish accent came through strongly.

"Thank you," Viktor said, as he went to move.

"You can see him for a moment Yura, and then we are going back to the hotel," Yakov ordered, knowing that his charge would want to see the Japanese skate to make sure that he really was okay.

"No, I'm staying until he wakes Yakov," Yurio turned to him, hissing through his teeth.

"Yura, you need to sleep, and rest properly," he advised.

"I won't be able to do so without seeing him awake Yakov. I need to see him awake," Yurio was now pleading as he looked at his coach.

"Yura," Yakov began. his tone getting annoyed with his youngest skater.

"Yakov," viktor interrupted, "he will be with me. I'll make sure he goes back or even gets some sleep here if need be. It will be fine for the night. I know that I for one need to see Yuuri awake. Since Yurio and Otabek were the ones to find him. I would say that they would rather see him awake," he said softly as he turned to his coach.

Yakov sighed as he looked at the two of them, "You are too alike," he muttered. "Yura, you make sure to rest and I'll come with a change of clothes for you."

"Thank you," Yurio said giving him a nod.

"I'm doing the same," Phichit said as he got off the floor, drying his eyes on the tissue that Caldini had handed to him.

"I brought clothes," Caldini said as he looked at the bag he had brought with him, "I ask Madam Lilia to gather something for Yurio, and I asked Chris' and Otabek coach to get something for them as well."

"Thank you," Chris smiled to the Italian coach.

"Welcome, I had a feeling you would all need something to change into, and Yuuri would hate to see you lot not taking care of yourselves," he smiled, knowing what the young Japanese skater was like.

"Yeah," Phichit grinned, "he hates it when we put things off to make sure he's okay."

"Oh, do you all need to change?" the nurse asked as he looked at the group.

"Some of us do, is there somewhere where we can do so?" Chris asked as he walked over to the large bag and smiled as he opened it and saw their clothes.

"Sure, I can close the blinds around here and you can change here if you want?" he suggested.

Chris looked around and got nods from the others, "That would be fine." he said as the nurse joined him in closing the blinds.

Viktor and the others waited for the four skaters to change into street clothes and for their costumes to be carefully folded and put away.

"Okay, are you ready to go now?" the nurse asked as they were dressed.

"Yes now let's go," Yurio said as he was eager to see Yuuri for himself.

Viktor gave a nod as he walked behind the nurse to the room where Yuuri was now resting. Everyone was quiet as they walked, they were going to have to go into the room in groups.

"Okay, now, only four at a time for now," the nurse advised them, as he looked at the group.

"Viktor and Yurio can stay in there and we'll go in pairs, Phichit and I last," Otabek said as he wanted to remain with them as well.

Viktor nodded as he looked at the nurse, "can we go in now?"

"Of course, " he smiled as he began to open the door, "please don't be scared of any of the wires or tubes. They are needed at the moment," he warned them as he let them inside.

Viktor walked in first and looked at the bed, he almost cried when he saw his beautiful Yuuri lying there. "So pale," he murmured as he walked over to the bed and looked down at him. He carefully took hold of Yuuri's hand, no wires or tubes attached. He sighed, "Oh my poor Yuuri," he said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, too scared to do anything more.

Yurio stood there near the door, staring at him. "H..." he choked, not even able to let the words past the lump in his throat.

Viktor looked over at him, holding out a hand. Yurio quickly moved to him, being pulled against Viktor and held as he broke down once more. "It's all right Yura," he did his best to soothe the upset teen.

"How could someone do this..." Chris sighed, shaking his head, as Caldini stood beside him.

"I know. Yuuri would never hurt anyone, no matter what was done to him. A softie at heart," Caldini sighed, "he does what he can for everyone, even if it means losing something of himself."

"I know," Viktor sighed, remembering that Yuuri would have retired just so he could go back to the ice.

"I'm going back to the hotel after this. The others what to know how he is doing. Expect the others to try and come and see him a little later on," Caldini warned, "JJ said something about joining you soon. He wants to help catch the guys that did this," he added.

Viktor nodded his head, "All right. Tell them that I will message you when he is awake. I think it should wait until after then," he suggested.

"Good idea, don't want to overwhelm him. It wouldn't help his recovery," Yuuri's former coach agreed.

"We'll let the others in now," Chris said as he walked out of the room, only for Phichit and Otabek to walk in.

"Yakov is going now. He'll stop by later when Yuuri wakes up," Otabek said as he looked at the unconscious man on the bed.

Yurio glanced over at them and nodded at Otabek, he knew what the other was feeling, the sense of guilt that they hadn't been faster. Otabek nodded back as Phichit walked closer to the bed.

"It's going to be a long night. I don't know how long it might be before he wakes, but I'm not leaving his side until he does," Phichit said as he followed Otabek to get closer to the bed and looked down at his best friend.

"I don't think any of us really want to leave," Yurio said quietly from where he was standing beside Viktor. He wiped his eyes, "I hate fucking crying," he cursed.

"I know the feeling," Phichit muttered, "but sometimes you just can't help but let everything out. It feels better after a good cry sometimes."

Viktor looked around and saw a couple of armchairs, he grabbed on and pulled it to the bed and sat down, "I'm staying here, Yura," he said as he looked at the teen, "I suggest that you get the other and try and rest. Today was tiring for you, for all of you," he said as he looked concernedly towards the two older skaters.

"He's right, we should go back to our hotel room for a couple of hours," Otabek said as he looked at the Thai skater.

Phichit shook his head, "I said I wasn't going to leave until Yuuri wakes up, and I'm staying here, I can just kip on the floor over there," he said gesturing to a corner of the room.

"Phichit, if Yuuri woke up and saw you there, he would not be happy. I suggest the hotel for a few hours. Even if he hasn't woken after you have had a few hours sleep. You are welcome to come back and wait with us," Viktor told him.

"What about you Yuri?" Otabek asked the teen.

"I'm staying here, I promised that I would rest, and I don't mind curling up on a chair for a while to have a nap," he gave in, knowing that Yakov would hit the roof if he didn't and Viktor would be on at him during the night as well.

Otabek gave a sigh, seeing that the younger skater wouldn't give in and go back. He looked at Phichit and got a small nod.

"I don't want to, but you're right. Yuuri will do his nut," he smiled softly. "We'll be back in a few hours. and if you need anything just send me a message or call me. You have my number Viktor."

"I do, see you later," Viktor nodded.

The two skaters left the room, leaving Yurio and Viktor with Yuuri. Viktor gave Yurio a look and the teen grabbed the other chair, pulling it closer and sitting in it. He moved around a little before he felt comfortable and slowly let his eyes close to getting the sleep his body was craving after all the distress that he had been in over what had happened.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. So happy people are liking this fic. I do hope you have enjoyed the new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Yurio's eyes opened wide as he looked around the room, his breathing was quick, there was a tinge of panic in the breaths. "A nightmare," he whispered to himself, trying to get his breathing under control, "A stupid fucking nightmare," he repeated shaking his head and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Yurio looked at his phone and sighed, putting it away and looking around the room, seeing Viktor with his head settled on Yuuri's bed, fast asleep. Not that he could blame him, it was the early hours of the morning according to his phone. On the bed was Yuuri, the only free hand clasped tightly in Viktor's. IV's and tubes were all around him, monitoring his condition, giving him medication that he needed. Yurio couldn't help the shiver that travelled up his spine as he looked to his rival... and friend.

Yurio stood up slowly and walked over to the bed, he looked down at Viktor and shook his head. "Stupid old man," he murmured quietly. He didn't want to wake him up since he knew that it would be a while before they would be able to sleep normally.

Yuuri lay sleeping on the bed and Yurio couldn't help but wince as he saw some bruising peeking through the bandages on his chest. They'd had to operate on him, and Yurio couldn't help the twinge of fear and worry in his mind, "Stupid, why, why did you carry on?" he asked, knowing there wouldn't be an answer. But deep down, Yurio knew the answer, "You should have left it, maybe you wouldn't have been so bad if you had... I don't know," he said, tears in his eyes again.

Yurio closed his eyes, he opened them as the images from that room came to his mind. "No, don't," he whispered to himself, eyes opening. He looked at his hands, they were held out in front of him, shaking. He clenched them into fists and hid them behind him.

"You all right?" came a concerned voice from beside him.

Yurio jumped as he looked down, seeing the sleepy eyes of Viktor observing him, "I'm fine," he said gruffly, trying to play off his own fear as nothing.

Viktor shook his head, "Yura," he said softly, letting go of Yuuri's hand and standing up, "I know that you're not fine," he added as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm fine," he insisted. He tried to push the man away from him, he didn't want to give into what he was feeling, even though the tears were quickly forming in his eyes.

"Yura, stop," Viktor commanded, and with that, all the fight left Yurio and he leant into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Viktor, "I know you're still scared, but he is right there, and he is going to be just fine."

"I know, but..." he shuddered, pushing the guilt that he was feeling away, tears running down his face.

The two stopped and looked to the bed as soon as they heard a small groan and the sounds of a body moving on a bed. Yuuri's free hand went towards the IV in his other. Viktor let go of Yurio and over to the bed.

"Leave it Yuuri, you need it at the moment," Viktor said softly.

"Don't be stupid Katsudon," Yurio said, trying to gather his usual attitude, wiping the tears from his face and sniffing a little as he calmed his emotions.

"Wha...?" Yuuri opened blurry eyes and looked at the two figures standing nearby.

"It's okay Yuuri, don't think too much, just rest," Viktor said, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair, trying to calm the panic that he could see in Yuuri's eyes.

"Why?" Yuuri puzzled as he realised he was in a hospital room.

"Don't worry about that for now, just rest and let's get you feeling better," Viktor said, trying his best to distract Yuuri from his thoughts.

Yuuri's eyes started to go wide as he remembered what had happened to him. "They, they were there, and Yurio, Otabek, they okay... they okay?" he asked, beginning to struggle to sit up, ignoring the pain that his body was sending to his brain.

"Katsudon, lay down," Yurio commanded as he went and moved Viktor out of the way and push him back down on the bed, "Otabek and I are just fine. Nothing happened to us. It was all on you. You were the one that was hurt, not us," he rushed out, eyes wide and still a tinge of fear in them as he looked at his friend.

Yuuri stopped struggling and lay down, reaching out a hand he was met by Yurio's, "You all right?" he asked, his voice shaking with exhaustion and panic.

Yurio's eyes softened, "Yeah. We're fine. It is you that we have to worry about. you... you shouldn't have gone on the ice," he said, shaking his head.

"I did..." he frowned, not able to remember much past the attack and Yurio and Otabek coming into the room.

"Yes, you collapsed in the kiss and Cry, " Viktor said softly as he stood behind Yurio, an arm around the teen.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean," Yuuri apologised as he looked between the two Russians.

"You only have to be sorry about going out onto the ice. you.. you didn't ask to be attacked," Yurio said, his own voice taking on a wobble, "you could... you could have..." he said, shaking his head.

Yuuri could see the worry in the blue-green eyes and the lingering fear. There was a puffiness around his eyes as well and knew the young skater had been crying. He pulled as much as he could on the hand he was holding and Yurio toppled towards the bed. "come here," he said, as Yurio stopped himself from falling with a little help from Viktor.

"No, you're hurt, badly," Yurio said, trying to stand up straight.

"I don't care," Yuuri said, his voice still weak.

Yurio leaned down a little closer to Yuuri and jumped a little when he felt arms go around him. They were shaking with the effort, but at that moment he didn't care. He couldn't help it as he began to cry once more, "I'm sorry, should have been faster, should have realised you were taking too long," he mumbled as he let himself rest on the side of the bed.

"Not your fault," Yuuri said softly. He held the teen for a while longer, a hand slowly rubbing up and down the young skaters back, hoping to get him to relax.

"Okay, let Yurio go, he is fine," Viktor said as he could tell by Yurio's almost restless movements that he had enough of the comforting hug.

Yurio was let go and got up, his eyes were red and puffy but he appeared calmer now that he had talked with Yuuri. "We should get the doctor in to make sure he's fine," he huffed as he walked over to the back of the room.

"Yes, good idea," Viktor said as he went out of the room and hunted down a doctor.

Yurio and Viktor were sent out of the room as Yuuri was checked over, "Why couldn't they do that with us there?" Yurio huffed, glaring at the door, wanting to get back to the older skater.

"Just the way some hospitals are," Viktor soothed, feeling happier now that Yuuri was awake.

"You can come back in now," The doctor said as she opened the door and let the two inside.

"Everything all right?" Viktor asked as he looked to the exhausted Yuuri.

"Yes, he is fine at the moment. If he continues healing like this then he will be able to leave in a week if all goes well. Though it will take a good six weeks before he will be fully healed. An abdominal injury that Mr Katsuki has will take time to heal. If all goes well, six weeks healing time," she said and then turned to Yuuri, "You had some abdominal bleeding, so you need to be careful bending for a while. Remain lying down for a bit, and then we shall slowly ease you into sitting later on. Let your injuries have time to settle. You also have bruised ribs, with two of them being fractured, they will take between three and six weeks. Your bruising will heal over time as well, I believe that, if things go well, you will be fully healed in approximately six weeks."

"What about skating when... when can I get back to the ice, I have competitions that I need to do," he said thinking of the Nationals and then 4CC's.

"Yuuri, they don't matter, what matters is that you get better," Viktor said as he walked over to the bed.

"but we've worked hard to..." Yuuri was cut off when Viktor placed a finger on his lips.

"No Yuuri, you are going to rest, get better and then we will see about getting you back in shape for the next competition," Viktor reassured him. "I have no doubt that they will be fine with having you in 4CC's if you are well enough the month before, and Worlds, since you did just get silver at the Grand Prix," he said, a little smile on his face, hoping that his words would be able to reassure him.

"Yeah, even injured enough to require an operation, idiot katsudon," Yurio muttered from where he was standing near the door.

"I... Really..." Yuuri puzzled, eyes wide. How had he been able to manage that? He had no idea.

"You beat the old man's record as well, just goes to show that he wasn't putting his all into skating if you could beat it with being injured," Yurio said as he sent a glare to Viktor.

"Yuuri is just that good," Viktor gushed a wide smile on his face, "Now, let's get you to rest and heal. I know the others will want to come back again later to see you. They are all worried."

"I'll message Otabek and tell him that Yuuri woke up, he'll be able to tell the others what is going on," Yurio said as he escaped the room.

"You should get him back to the hotel, he doesn't look good," Yuuri said as he looked to Viktor, ignoring the doctor in the room.

"Before anything else, I would like to add that the police would like to speak with Mr Katsuki as soon as he is able to. At the moment he looks well enough and awake enough to answer some of the questions. I will be in the room with you, just in case things get out of hand. But I doubt it will be like that," she said, stopping them from talking for a moment.

"Ah yes, they will need to come by," Viktor nodded, understanding.

"Oh, police?" Yuuri frowned, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes, they were informed of what happened. Yurio and Otabek have already spoken to them. We only found out what had happened when you collapse, and we informed the authorities of them," Viktor explained with a nodded as he looked to Yuuri, "Yuuri, were you going to tell me what happened?"

"I... Yes... I think," Yuuri said quietly, "I know that I didn't want to tell you when it first happened. But that was because I needed to skate. I had to, I couldn't let you down," he murmured softly, looking away.

"Oh Yuuri, you were hurt. I know you would never have let me down by telling me such," Viktor said softly, not noticing as the doctor left the room.

"But it felt like it would be like that. I know Yurio told me that I shouldn't. But he let me, and Otabek was against it as well. I needed to go out on that ice and show... and show that I could still do it, no matter what," he rushed out, hoping that viktor would be able to understand what he was trying to say.

"Okay," Viktor said, "Let it go, we'll talk more about that when you are better," he said leaning down and kissing Yuuri, "I'm glad you're all right," he sighed, moving back, smiling at the younger man.

Yuuri smiled back, "same, I... love you Viktor," he said softly.

"Love you too," Viktor returned the sentiment as the door to the room opened again.

"I told Otabek and he said he'll tell the others in a bit. Since they are just getting ready for breakfast," Yurio said, and then rolled his eyes as he looked to the two being so lovey-dovey to each other, "Minor in the room," he reminded them as they kissed once more. Even though he couldn't help the slight upturn of his lips at the couple.

"That's good, I hope everyone else is all right," Yuuri said as there was a knock on the door.

Yurio went over to it and opened it, "Ah," he said as he saw the nurse.

"I've come to make sure that you can sit up a little, we're going to be doing this slowly. If the one that you will be staying with can watch, it would be better," he said as he walked over to the bed and held the remote in one hand and slowly began to ease Yuuri into an almost sitting position. Changing the angle of the top of the bed, "Make sure to press on the site of the incision a little, it helps with the pain believe it or not," he smiled as he saw the grey-haired man watching him intently.

"Okay," Viktor nodded as the nurse began to go over what he had done and how he should do it if Yuuri wanted to sit up or lay down at any time.

The nurse left them alone and Yurio walked over to the bed, "You okay?" he asked, his voice softer than Yuuri had ever heard it.

"I'm okay, tired, and in a little pain," he answered honestly.

"I should..." Viktor was about to say something when there was another knock on the door. Viktor went over and opened it this time, "Hello?" he said as he saw the two officers that had interviewed Yurio the day before.

"We were told that Mr Katsuki was awake?" one of them asked as he stepped into the room. The other following and the doctor from earlier rushing over to make sure everything remained calm.

"Due to his injuries, I would ask that you keep this short. He does need his rest," the doctor informed them as she looked at the two officers, repeating herself in Spanish to make sure the message got through to them both.

"Of course, we don't want to cause any undue stress," the officer said as he turned to Yuuri, "This is only going to be a short interview Mt Katsuki, I will be recording it to make sure that we have everything we need."

"That's fine," Yuuri said tiredly, leaning back into the pillows that were behind him.

"Okay," he said, and started the recorder, saying the necessary things in Spanish and repeating them quickly in English, "Mr Katsuki, in your own words can you tell us what happened?" he asked.

Yuuri gave a small nod, "I... I forgot my water bottle. Left it in a room earlier on. So I went back to get it. Told Yurio that I would be back soon, as I passed him in the hallway outside the skater's entrance to the rink," Yuuri frowned, trying to recall everything, "Sorry, things are a little blurry to me at that point," he apologised for taking so long in answering.

"I know sir, that is why I just want to know what you can remember," he said, his voice was prompting him to carry on, but not pushing him too much to do so.

"Sorry," he said again as he started, "I walked into the room, saw my bottle and went to grab it. The... the door closed behind me. I felt a hand grab my arms on both sides. I tried to get away but they hit me on the back of the head. I felt so dizzy when they did that. I don't know which one it was. They moved me around and I could tell that there were three of them. One of them had a badge I think, but I can't really see without my glasses, so it might have been a VIP pass or something. But there was something that was hanging around one of their necks. the main one in front of me started to say something, then another one did. But it was Spanish, sorry but I don't know what they said," he stopped for a moment.

"Did they say anything in English at any time?" the officer asked.

Yuuri nodded, wincing at the movement a little, "Yeah, one of the said that... I won't be able to understand them. so they started talking English then. Telling me that I'm a faggot, a homo, things like that. I told them to let me go and to get lost. At that point, they had only hit me on the head. But then the one in front of me started speaking again, but I couldn't understand it, he kicked me in the stomach, again and again. It... it hurt so much, and I couldn't get away I couldn't stop it, I.. I wasn't..." he stopped, shaking as he looked around the room.

"Yuuri," VIktor said as he took hold of his hand, "It's all right, you're safe now," he murmured softly into his ear.

Yuuri gave a small nod, "Sorry," he apologised again, "He was kicking me, one of them let me go to stop him. I tried to get away but one of them punched me in the chest and I went down. The main one was now next to me and another had taken over to trying to hit me, they took turned and then Yurio and Otabek came in and everything is going fuzzy. I know they were there, they stopped and I think they ran off. Yurio and Otabek were with me until I was able to go and get ready for my turn on the ice," he finished, closing his eyes. He felt drained after saying all that. "I don't really remember much at the end, from when Otabek and Yurio came into the room," he murmured, as opened his eyes slowly and looked to the two officers.

"Okay, we'll leave you be now, we can see that you are tired," the officer said as he stopped the recording. "I understand that as soon as you are able to, you will be going back home to Hasetsu Japan?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes we will, won't be for at least a week, maybe a few more days, I shall make sure you have all the details to be able to contact us when we are back home," Viktor said.

"Thank you," The officer said with a smile, "Get better soon and I'm sorry that this happened to you in our beautiful city."

"But they don't make up the majority of the city, they are only a minority. And your city is beautiful and I got to see a lot of it," Yuuri said softly as he opened his eyes and looked to them, glancing to the ring on his finger.

"That's good to know," he said as he and his fellow officer walked out of the room.

"Okay, I suggest that you rest while you can," the doctor advised him, "Sleep is best for you at the moment. And you will find that you tire out easily for the next couple of weeks as well," she added.

Yuuri nodded, "I already feel like I could go back to sleep," he smiled softly.

"Then I suggest you do so," she chuckled lightly as she patted the bed and then walked out of the room, stopping at the door, "I suggest while he sleeps that you go and have something to eat as well. I would call a friend or two to get you something clean to wear and a shower. There is a small shower attached to the room, so you can use that for now," she said. She could tell that the two in the room didn't want to leave Yuuri at all.

"Glad that's over with," Yurio said, shaking a little as he had listened to Yuuri's account of what had happened.

"Yurio," Yuuri exclaimed quietly, eyes going wide as he realised that the teen had been in the room with them.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to keep his attitude to as normal as he could get it. He didn't want to let viktor or Yuuri know that he was shaken by what he had heard. He could picture the attack in his mind easily and have already gone through a nightmare of being unable to help Yuuri.

"You shouldn't have had to listen to that, you're still a teenager, you don't need to hear horrible things like that," Yuuri said, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Katsudon," Yurio huffed, "Why don't you get a little sleep while you can. I know the others will be around as soon as they can get up and finish having breakfast."

Yuuri smiled and nodded, "Don't lay me down, no point. Should be fine like this if I can sleep."

"All right," Viktor said, a soft smile on his face as he took hold of Yuuri's hand and gently ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri smiled, letting his eyes close. The smile remained on his face as he slowly went to sleep. Viktor placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead, "Glad you are going to be fine," he said, tears in his eyes as he let himself feel all the fear, worry and panic that had been building since Yuuri had collapsed in front of him.

Yurio walked over to him, "We should do as the doctor said and see about getting something to eat. I'm hungry," he said as he looked around the room, wincing a little as his stomach gave a soft growl.

"Okay, let's go and see what we can find," he said, "Or we could call the others to tell them to bring clothes and something to eat as well?" he suggested, a grin on his face, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I think we should call them and get them to bring something for us, who knows what the food is like here," Yurio complained, though Viktor could tell there was no real bite behind it.

Viktor nodded his head as he walked out of the room, giving Yuuri another glance before leaving. He didn't want to leave him alone, but he knew that Yuuri wasn't going to be able to eat for a couple of days and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable by eating in front of him.

Yurio sighed as he pulled out his phone, walking past Viktor, "Beka," Yurio smiled slightly when the phone was answered, "Yuuri's gone back to sleep. the old man and I are wanting something to eat, think you could bring us something good?"

"Sure, won't take me long to finish. I'll head over before the others so you can eat before Phichit and Chris descend on you," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, Phichit is Yuuri's best friend," he sighed, "Oh and see if you can get some clothes for Viktor and I. We need to shower and change. They are all right with us using the shower attached to Yuuri's room," he added quietly.

"Sure, I'll get a few things," he promised.

"Thanks, Beka," Yurio smiled, "I'll see you when you get here," he added.

"Will do," Otabek replied, a hint of a smile in his voice, "Bye."

Yurio smiled as he ended the call and put his phone away. "Otabek will try and get here sooner than the others so we can shower and change while they are here. We don't want to leave Yuuri alone for too long."

"Is he going to bring breakfast for us?" Viktor asked, hoping that he would be, he didn't want to chance the cafeteria food, he had heard things about food in hospitals and didn't want to put it to the test.

"Yeah, he is. Want to wait for him with me?" he asked as he headed to the entrance.

Viktor nodded and followed Yurio to the entrance of the hospital. It didn't take long for Otabek to arrive, handing over the food he had brought for them. The two filled him in about Yuuri as they ate in the cold December air. Rushing through it all so they could quickly return to Yuuri side, Otabek following behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Viktor was first through the door into Yuuri's room after they had finished their hurried breakfast. He went over to the bed as Yurio and Otabek walked in behind him. Yuuri was still asleep as Viktor bent down and place a kiss on his cheek. He murmured something into his ear, causing a small smile to appear briefly on the sleeping man's face.

"How is he?" Otabek asked softly.

"He'll be okay, but he has at least six weeks until he will be fully healed," Viktor answered him, turning towards the young man.

Otabek nodded, "The others will be here soon enough. So if you two are going to shower and change I suggest you do it now while there is only me around," he advised before he held up the bag in his hand, "Coach Feltsmen went into your rooms to get some clean clothes," he added.

"Thank you," Viktor smiled as he took the bag, "I'll go first, try not to wake him," he grinned.

"Like I would old man," Yurio huffed.

Viktor chuckled lightly as he went into the bathroom. Yurio sighed, letting himself relax as soon as Viktor was out of sight. Forgetting that Otabek was there beside him.

"You all right?" the older skater asked, as he saw the almost defeated posture of the teenager before him.

Yurio straightened and turned to him, "I'm... fine," he said, though he didn't even believe it.

Otabek gave him a look, "What is it?"

"I should have realised that he was taking too long," he murmured, letting the guilt he was feeling come to the forefront of his mind.

Otabek walked a little closer, "There was nothing more that we could have done. Yes if we were faster maybe he wouldn't have been hurt. But playing the 'what if'' game will only hurt us if we do it," he said wisely, "It's never a good path to go down Yura," he said softly.

"I... I can't let it go," Yurio said, looking at the floor. None of his normal anger or arrogance was present. He just couldn't muster it at all. It had fled him the moment that he had run into that room to see Yuuri being beaten.

Yurio stiffened as he felt arms around him. he looked up to see the stoic look on Otabek's face soften slightly, "Even I can't really. But I have to, I thought about it all last night until I fell asleep. And even then it plagued me in my dreams. What if we were too late, what if something else had happened? I have no doubt that Viktor is doing the same, and so are some of the others.

Yurio nodded, "I know. And Viktor is a little, blaming himself. I heard him talking to Yuuri last night when he thought I was asleep. He w... was wishing that he had gone with him to find his water bottle instead of talking to Yakov about coming back. Apologising over and over for not being there when he was needed."

"See, I know we are all feeling that little sting of guilt at the moment," Otabek said.

"Nothing to be guilty about. They were the ones that did this not you Yurio," came a tired voice from the bed.

Yurio broke out of Otabek's arms and rushed over to the bed, "Yuuri?" he asked, as sleepy eyes opened.

Yuuri gave a weak smile, "Yeah, don't think I could sleep for much longer," he said. His voice was tired and sounded weak to their ears.

"How are you feeling?" Otabek asked as he walked over to the bed.

Yuuri blinked slowly, "Otabek?" he questioned, unsure if he was actually seeing the young man there. He couldn't really see without his glasses.

"Yes," he confirmed a smile on his face as Yurio began to look around the room.

"Here, you're glasses," Yurio said as soon as he found them.

Yuuri took them with a smile, "Thanks," he said as he put them on, smiling, even more, when he saw the two in the room. he frowned as he noticed someone was missing, "Where's Viktor?"

"He's having a quick shower and changing clothes," Yurio asked him.

Yuuri gave a nod, letting his eyes close for a moment, "Can... Can you help me sit up?" he asked, glancing to Yurio.

Yurio nodded and helped him to sit up while Otabek realised the bed a little, "Okay?" he asked as he let Yuuri rest against the pillows.

"Thank you, and I'm okay," he smiled.

"You didn't sleep for long," Yurio worried.

Yuuri gave him a smile, "I know, but I couldn't sleep." Not really answering the worried question that hung in the air.

"Why not?" Yurio voiced it.

"Just couldn't," he said, not wishing to worry either of the two men in the room with him.

Yurio leaned in and stared at him, "Hmm," he hummed as he finally found what he was looking for, "If you're in pain, just say so," he huffed as he got up and left the room, hoping to find someone that would be able to help.

"Where..." Yuuri began but sighed wincing as he tried to sit up a little.

"You should rest. He'll be back, have no doubt he is looking for someone that might be able to help," Otabek reassured him.

Yuuri gave a weak nod and sighed, closing his eyes. Otabek went over to the chair that Yurio had used during the night and sat down in it. It didn't take long for Yurio to come back in with a doctor following behind him.

"Heard that you are in some pain?" he asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Just a bit, I can handle it just fine," Yuuri tried to brush it off.

"It's better for you if you can relax and rest, and with you in pain, you can't do that," he smiled down at his patient, "Now what type of pain and where is it centred?" he asked.

"It's a sharp pain," Yuuri said quietly, the doctor had to lean in so he could hear him, "in my stomach, and my chest is aching badly. It... it kind of hurts to breath," he admitted, feeling ashamed that he couldn't hide it from Yurio.

"Okay," he nodded, beginning to check him over, making sure that nothing was seriously wrong, "Nothing is wrong, just pains from the operation and your ribs," he said when he finished, "So I'm going to give you a weak dose of some pain medication. If that doesn't work we can get you something a little stronger. You need to tell us when you're in pain. You did go through a shock to your system. you body is healing and pain will tell us if there is something more serious going on."

Yuuri gave a nod as the doctor left and a nurse came in and put the medication into his IV. "thank you," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "You're welcome," she said as she then left the room.

"Listen to the doctor and tell us," Yurio told him.

"Okay," he said as the door to the bathroom opened and viktor walked out.

"All yours Yura," Viktor said as was towelling his hair dry.

"Thanks," Yurio said, going into the bathroom, the bag of clothes already in there, "You could pick up after yourself old man!" he yelled as he saw the mess in the bathroom.

"I was trying to hurry," he whined from beneath the towel over his head.

"Don't care, tidy up after yourself!" yurio yelled back as he closed the door, cursing up a storm in Russian as he did so.

Viktor finished towelling his hair and looked to the bed, expecting to find Yuuri still asleep, "Yuuri!" he exclaimed joyfully when he saw the younger man awake.

"Viktor," Yuuri said, holding out a shaking hand towards viktor.

"Glad to see you awake again," he said as he took the hand and went to sit on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay, a little sore, but they just gave me something for that," he said, playing down what he was feeling.

The two almost jumped when Otabek's phone gave a buzz, "sorry," he said as he glanced to the two of them before pulling out his phone and seeing who it was.

"You already had something for the pain?" Viktor asked him.

Yuuri gave a nod, "Yeah. Yurio told me off about it too, since I was trying to not have anything for it just yet, he said.

"Looks like Phichit, Chris and JJ are here, they are already heading up to the room." Otabek interrupted them before they could say anything else.

Yuuri smiled, "It'll be nice to see them," he said, though he didn't feel like he should be smiling. he wanted to hide away, embarrassed at what had happened to him. It was bad enough that Otabek and Yurio had actually been there to see what happened to him.

"Yes, they have been worried about you. You scared them all, and me," Viktor said softly.

Yuuri looked to him, seeing the fear that was in the aquamarine eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, you didn't ask to be attacked," Viktor said, a soft smile on his face as someone began to knock on the door to the room.

Otabek got up from his chair and let in the three skaters that had come to see Yuuri, "hey," he nodded as they all walked past him, giving him a quick greeting.

"Yuuri!" Phichit smiled as he saw his friend awake. He wanted to cry when he saw how weak and tired he looked. but he kept the smile on his face.

"Hey Phi," Yuuri smiled, using his nickname for the younger skater.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, you got me?" he said, his voice shaking with his suppressed emotions, trying to make sure they kept hidden.

"I'll try not to," Yuuri smiled as Phichit went over to the bed, pushing Viktor from where he sat and gently hugged his friend, trying once more to keep a lid on the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. "I'm okay Phi, well I will be, won't be able to compete for a while," he said sadly, "but I'll be all right."

"You better," Phichit warned him, making Yuuri's smile get bigger, "hey where's Yurio?" he asked as he couldn't see the blond teenager anywhere in the room.

"He is in the shower, should be finished soon," Viktor smiled at him, though he was still a little annoyed that Phichit had moved him away from Yuuri.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked, none of his usual attitude showing as he stood at the end of the bed.

"I'm okay JJ," Yuuri answered, glad that he was sitting up and not lying down. he didn't think he would have liked to have been lying down when everyone came.

"The police are on the lookout for those that attacked you. everyone knows what happens, things are up online already," Chris said as he pulled out his phone and loaded up one of the reports that had been put online.

"Most of the skating community is pulling together about what has happened, each of the coaches are at the rink, making sure the other skaters are going to be safe. The police are checking over the surveillance in the area where you were. Though we haven't heard anything back from them yet," JJ added, "my parents are over there as well, checking in on the younger skaters, making sure they are all staying safe. I don't think anyone is happy with what has happened."

"But everyone is pulling together to make sure that it won't happen again. When you said that they had a badge, they are pulling all pictures for Yurio and Otabek to go through. Hoping that they might be able to identify one of the attackers at least," Phichit said, he had talked to one of the officers that had been around the hotel, helping with security.

"Good to know they might be able to catch them. I would hate for this to happen to someone else, especially one of the Junior skaters," Yuuri said, smiling and looked at the other skaters.

"Anyway, fans need to know something Yuuri," Phichit said as he got out his phone and waved it.

"No chance," Yuuri said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, you know they want to make sure that you are all right. and what better way that this," he grinned.

"Annoyance," Yuuri growled at him.

Phichit just grinned as he went to the head of the bed and sat beside Yuuri, putting their heads together Yuuri gave a smile as Phichit made sure his hair was neat-ish and then posed, Yuuri doing the same as he took the picture. "there we go," he smiled.

"You and social media," Yuuri huffed playfully. He had given in easily enough as he had a feeling that Phichit wouldn't let it go until he gave in.

"Love me anyway," Phichit grinned as he typed away on his phone, "There, posted," he smiled.

"It will let a lot of people know that you are fine and healing," JJ said, "I know there were a lot of people, not just reporters, at the rink trying to find out what your condition was."

"Just a question, but what about Mari and Minako Sensei?" he asked, wondering if anyone had told them what had happened.

"I talked to them both at the hotel. They are going to stop by later. At the moment they are trying to reassure your parents that you're fine," Phichit said.

"I forgot to tell them," Viktor said horrified that he hadn't told them what was going.

"It's okay," Phichit reassured him, "They had a feeling that you were going to be beside Yuuri all night and that you were going to be worried about him. They would have come as soon as they found out where you were. Ciao Ciao was caught talking to Mari and Minako, telling them what was going on. Unfortunately those that overheard were reporters and they started to follow them around. We were able to get them away after we got back, but they didn't want to lead them here to the hospital while you were being looked after," he told them as to why they hadn't turned up the night before.

"I had wondered why I didn't see them," Yuuri smiled, "the reporters aren't following them now?" he asked, wanting to be sure that his sister and Sensei were hassle free.

"No, they've gone, but they are being careful," Chris said with a smile, "For now, just rest and heal," he advised, "I have no doubt that the reporters are going to descend here soon. I think someone slipped where you are."

"Yeah, I heard some talking near the hotel about this hospital," JJ sighed, "My parents were trying to lead them away but talking about another place, but I don't think they brought it."

"I... I should talk to them, tell them what has gone on," Viktor said as he tried to think of what he needed to do.

Otabek looked up from his phone, "I think it might be a little later for that," he said, "They know the hospital and they're already camped outside," he sighed. "They're also reporting what happened and there is a lot of speculation. But from what I've read nothing so far has been fully right," he finished.

"What hasn't been fully right?" Yurio asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking at everyone that was gathered.

"The news is reporting the attack, so far they are saying that Yuuri was attacked to try and sabotage him. That, someone, paid for it to happen. Each of us has come under fire from that," Otabek said as he got to the heart of what he had been reading.

"'ll have to set it straight," Viktor nodded as he pulled out his phone and began to head out of the room.

"I'll come with you," Chris said as he looked to the bed, "We'll be back soon and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," he said as he saw the worried look on Yuuri's face.

"Thanks, Chris," he smiled.

Chris nodded and followed Viktor out of the room. Phichit went over to the TV in the room and turned it on. He grabbed the remote and put the subtitles on in English so they would be able to understand what was being said, even if it was delayed a little. They read through, shaking their heads at the speculation from Yuuri's attack.

"How dare they," Yuuri growled from where he was sat on his bed. He was angry and hurt for his friend. This had nothing to do with his friend. This was an attack on him because he was gay and he was with someone, nothing more or less than a hate crime.

Yurio's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, speaking in rapid Russian for a few minutes as he took the remote from Phichit and changed the channel to an English speaking news cast. On the screen was the front of the hospital. Viktor was standing there, with Chris next to him. Yakov to one side on the phone. Yurio ended the call and Yakov, on-screen put his own phone away.

"Yakov said that it might be an idea for us to watch," Yurio said as they settled down to watch the report.

XxXxX

Viktor stood before the reports that had gathered outside of the hospital. "May I have your attention," he called out, getting tired of the rapid-fire questions that were being sent his way, "I will not answer questions at the moment, I want you to listen," he said as he waited for them to quieten down a little.

"QUIET!" Yakov yelled beside him.

It was effective as they immediately shut up, "Thank you," Viktor said, though it was more to Yakov than to the crowd of reporters before him, "now, I shall first explain that Yuuri Katsuki is going to be fine. He will need a good month or two to heal from the injuries he has, but he will heal," he said, a soft smile on his face, "My fiance was attacked when he went to get his water bottle from a side room at the venue. He was alone when he went. He was attacked in the room, by three men," Viktor said, trying to keep a lid on the emotions he was feeling. He looked down for a moment.

"This was a hate crime against Skater Yuuri katsuki because he is gay," Yakov said as he took over, his Russian accent prominent, he could see that Viktor was still shaken by the events.

"You speculate that another skater hired someone to attack my Yuuri, but not one of them would do such a thing. At this moment in time they are all together apart from Chris and I," Viktor said, glaring at them all, "We pull together, we protect each other, and we are there for each other no matter what is going on in our lives. We are family," he said.

Chris stepped forwards, "We are all in shock at what has happened to a great friend. We're doing our best to try and help catch the people that have done this before anyone else is hurt."

"The police have been involved and they are at the moment investigating the attack," Viktor said, "Now, any questions?" he asked, knowing the shouting match was about to start, "I will only answer if you put a hand up first," he warned before they could all start yelling out at him.

Viktor pointed to one of the reports, "Mr Nikiforov," he began, "Can you tell us the condition of Mr katsuki?"

"He had internal bleeding and bruised and broken ribs. There are other more minor injuries as well, but he is now healing," Viktor answered, voice shaking slightly as he did so.

Viktor pointed to the next reported, "Have you go any idea of who might have attacked him?" she asked.

"At the moment the police are trying to find any clues that have been left behind, there were witnesses to the attack, and they are helping police," he answered, trying not to give too much away, he didn't want to put Otabek and Yurio in any danger.

Viktor looked around and gestured to another reported, "How is Yuuri?" he asked, there was genuine concern in his voice as he asked.

"You're Morooka?" Viktor asked him.

"Yes," Morooka answered with a nod, "So, how is he?"

"In some pain from his injuries, which is to be expected," Viktor answered honestly, he had heard good things about the report from Yuuri. He had encouraged him not to give up skating after Sochi and had been supportive of him since almost the beginning of Yuuri's career, "He is resting at the moment with our friends, making sure he is cheered up." he smiled, "Though I have no doubt a selfie will be spotted online soon," he added, thinking of Phichit.

"You mean on Chulumonts account?" Morooka asked, a smile on his face, "he tends to be the one to put up any pictures of Yuuri-kun since he doesn't update social media much."

"You're right on that," Viktor smiled at him, a soft laugh breaking through.

"Tell him I hope he gets better soon," Morooka said, the words coming from the heart.

"He's watching, so he heard," Viktor told him. "Next question," he said as he then pointed to another reporter.

"How can you be sure that none of the others skaters were the one to hire the men to try and abattage katsuki? It is well known that Yuri Plisetsky is a rival," he shouted out.

"I will not answer that question, as I have already said none of the skaters would do such a thing," Viktor said, almost growling at the man. it wasn't even a second later that Viktor's phone was ringing. He recognised the tone as Yurio's.

"Answer it," Yakov told him. he had a feeling that his student was biting at the bit to talk to the press after that.

"Yes?" Viktor asked as he answered, "oh, of course," he said, eyes going wide as he heard the voice. He held out the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Can they hear me?" came the questioning voice.

"They can Yuuri," Viktor answered.

"Good, how dare you try and blame something so horrific on a child!" Yuuri yelled, somehow finding the strength to defend his young friend.

"NOT A Child!" came a yell from the background.

"You're not yet 16 Yurio, you're a kid," Yuuri told him, "Yurio would never do something like that. He finds a better way to beat me in on the ice, a friendly rival is what Yurio is for me, to push me to carry on skating when I was going to stop. Those around me at this moment would never do what you are accusing them off either. Phichit is my best friend, Chris and I have been skating on the same ice since I was around fourteen. Otabek is new to the group but welcomed and one of Yurio's friends, and JJ is..." Yuuri never got to finish.

"It's JJ Style!" came an amused cry.

"He's an annoyance that we need to beat on the ice to make sure he knows he is a crying loser!" Yurio yelled.

"AS I was saying," Yuuri took back control of the conversation, "none of them here would do such a thing. So, daring to even say such a thing is defamation of character, and I won't stand for it," he said, "Viktor, Chris, Yakov, I'll see you up here when you are done. Love you Viktor," he said as he then ended the call.

"I think that is all that needs to be said," Viktor grinned as he put away his phone and walked away, reports shouting questions as the three men headed inside.

Yakov turned and said, "You had your chance and ruined it, we will not speak with the press again, and I suggest that you all leave. As I will be following up what has been said here and I know the other coaches will be doing the same," he smirked as he then went after Viktor and Chris, heading to see Yuuri.


	6. Author Note (not abandoning just moving)

Hi all

I have no doubt that most of you have noticed that I haven't posted over here in a long time. That is mainly because I find it so hard to keep updating on two different sites (and in some cases 3). So I have taken to only updating on AO3 as it's easier for me to do so using a Chromebook, which is what I have to use for my fic writing.

Below is a link, you just have to take out the spaces to use it. That will link you to all my work, including chapters that have been updated over there for many fics, that haven't been updated here.

archiveofourown users/Duochanfan/works

I may one day get around to updating on here again, but it might not be for a long time. I have found over the last couple of years that while I love writing fics, it drains me so badly to try and edit and post them, especially with multiple sites to do so on. I will be trying to finish all the fics I have as WIP's over there, some may take longer than others. But I haven't abandoned those over there, though there are a few that I won't be finishing (The Nomad, The Saviours Wish, Time Paradox), and some that I might take a lot longer to finish because of how unsure of what I am writing (It's Not Okay is one of those).

Have to be honest, that these days if I could just write and pass everything along to someone else to edit and post I would be a very happy bunny. The only thing that does keep me writing, editing and updating are the comments and reviews that people give me, reminding me that you are out there and still reading my stories.

Thank you for all the wonderful support you have given me on here and I hope I will see some of you over on AO3, still reading the mess that are my stories.

Duochanfan


End file.
